


Nightmares

by presidentcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, Nightmares, really silly shameless fluff, the smallest amount of angst ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/presidentcas/pseuds/presidentcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas isn't used to nightmares, and scared and tired he decides to go to Dean for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

Cas enjoyed sleep. He had never slept a lot. That made sense, of course, considering angels didn't really sleep. Still, thinking for himself, not obeying everyone, hunting. It was exhausting his poor body. One day, he was on the couch and he just fell asleep. On top of Dean, that was. It always felt so weird, yet at eleven pm every night, Cas brushed his teeth and went to bed. It had been nice until now. 

The ninth night was different. It was the night Castiel had his first nightmare. He hadn't been able to remember any of his dreams so far, so the general concept of dreaming was foreign to him. The dream started out in heaven. He was just walking around and on his way, he found Lucifer with a party hat and Metatron in diapers. As he moved on, he was quite shocked when he suddenly found himself repeatedly stabbing Dean. Next, the scene was gone and he just saw a bloody yet alive Dean, laying on the ground. It was a terrible sight. He blinked and then he woke up.

Cas didn't scream. He just lay on his bed, silent and still. He could feel the sweat gathering all over his body, a slight tremble shaking him, trying to center himself after reliving some of his worst memories. It had felt so real, yet he was here, in the bunker, no memory of teleporting anywhere. Was this real? He though so. It seemed real. He stared at the ceiling. If he went back to sleep, would it happen again? He had a lot of questions, so he jumped to the obvious conclusion. Cas had to go to Dean for help.

He stretched on the bed before getting out of it. He then proceeded to make his way though the dark halls towards Dean's room, all whilst wearing nothing but boxers. Standing outside of Dean’s room, he carefully knocked on the door. No answer - all he could hear was Dean's deep breathing. He carefully opened the door a tiny bit. "Dean?" he whispered. No response. Without really thinking, he walked past the door and silently closed it behind him.

Castiel's eyes were used to the dark after walking through all the hallways, so he could see Dean quite clearly. Dean looked so relaxed, so peaceful. It was a warm night and he was laying on top of his sheets. The old t-shirt he usually wore to bed was on the floor next to the bed. Seeing Dean this way, so comfortable and without the worried wrinkles on his face, brought him a great deal of happiness. He could seen the other man's chest moving up and down as he breathed. The sight made Castiel tired again. He noticed he wasn't trembling anymore, so he chanced taking a deep breath, unconsiucoulsy sighing as he did.

Dean's eyes opened at the sound, and his eyes searched through the darkness for a second before discovering Castiel standing in front of the door.

"Cas?" Dean mumbled.

Cas swallowed. "Hello, Dean."

Dean sat up on the bed. "How long have you been in here, Cas?" he asked.

"Not long," Cas responded.

"Okay then," Dean mumbled.

"I have questions, Dean."

This was going to be interesting, Dean though. "Shoot." 

Cas took a deep breath. "Dean, I was sleeping, and suddenly I started teleporting to places! I didn't have any control of what was happening, and I saw so many weird things, and then suddenly I saw you and you-" he started shaking again at the though. "You died. I killed you. And then you came back and suddenly I was in my bed and I don't know what happened." Tears were gathering in his eyes.

"Come here,” Dean said, patting next to him on the bed. 

Cas sat down. He was crying for real now. 

"Relax Cas, it was just a nightmare."

Cas looked at him. "Are nightmares always that terrible? When is it going to happen again?"

Dean smiled. "Not always. And there's no way to know that."

Cas sighed. "I don't want to go back to sleep," he mumbled, but he quickly yawned, clearly tired. 

"You should go back to bed. I promise you're going to be okay."

Cas looked right at Dean. "Can I please stay here instead?" 

Dean looked down. This was Cas. In his bedroom. In the middle of the night. Had it been anyone else, he wouldn't even be considering it. But it wasn't just anybody else. This was the angel that once gripped him tight and raised him from perdition. This was the angel that was with him in purgatory, the leader, the victim. This was Dean's best friend.

Cas looked at Dean, hope filling his eyes.

"Of course, Cas," Dean smiled. He crept underneath the covers, not feeling quite as warm anymore. 

Cas lay down next to him. "Thank you, Dean." Cas was so tired the words became a slur, and Dean just barely understood what he said. Cas's eyes fell closed. 

"Just don't steal the covers," Dean mumbled. He looked at the angel next to him. They were so close. Dean had never truly noticed how beautiful he was. Dean carefully pushed some hair out of Cas's eyes. He looked so young when he was asleep. Dean just stayed there for a while. He didn't care to sleep. 

After a while, Cas started to look unsettled. He made little scared sounds. 

Dean moved closer and put his arms around him. He just held him close until Cas started to wake up. "It's okay, Cas. It's okay." 

Cas smiled a little and turned around so that he could look Dean in the eyes. "Thank you," he mumbled, and then he fell asleep once again, half on top of Dean. It didn't take Dean long to fall asleep either. It was easy when Cas was so close and so warm.

**Author's Note:**

> The biggest thank you to Jenna (angel-protecting-you) for editing this! It was a mess without your fantastic input.


End file.
